


Leave a Note for Your Next of Kin

by thilesluna



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "KILL SOMEONE"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave a Note for Your Next of Kin

They leave Los Santos when they lose Geoff. 

He doesn’t go out in a blaze of glory. He doesn’t go out with a gun in his hand. He goes out doing the most Geoff thing possible: protecting someone else.

It’s 2:47am when Jack gets the call. Caleb is on the line and she almost can’t understand when he’s saying. He’s speaking fast and his breath is hitching and he’s _crying_. She’s out the door in under a minute, slamming on each of the penthouse rooms on her way, yelling to meet her at the med bay across town.

—

Geoff wonders how he got here.

Well, that’s not true exactly. He knows how he got here. He drove. But how did he get _here_?

He thinks about Los Santos while he does his best to put pressure on the bullet hole in his stomach. _God_ , he loves this city. He doesn’t deserve it, he thinks. He sure as hell doesn’t deserve his crew or the power he wields.

He slumps against the alley wall, cradles the girl against his side while she cries. This is not how he pictured this night going.

—

“Little girl said he came out of no where,” Adam is saying to Jack. Caleb can’t talk and Jack can’t make him at this point. Joel and Geoff go way back, farther than Jack and Geoff. Joel is silent. It’s terrifying.

“Little girl?”

“She’s in the next room,” Adam says. “Won’t leave Geoff’s side. I tried to–She knows he’s gone but–”

“It’s okay,” Jack says. She can barely even hear her own voice. Everything is muffled and fuzzy.

“He killed the guy who was beating her.” Adam stares at the door to Geoff’s room. “He killed him, but the guy got in a lucky shot. She says the guy was her foster father.”

The door bursts open and the rest of the crew pours in, looking lost and scared and Jack _can’t do this_.

Gavin looks like he’s on the verge of a panic attack. “Jack?”

“Gav–” she starts, but she doesn’t have to say anything else. Gavin, closest to Geoff, maybe even closer than Jack, shuts down. His face goes blank and his eyes lose focus. Jeremy reacts, guiding Gavin to a chair while tears stream down his face. 

Michael takes a step forward. “Jack,” he says. “Jack you’re kidding. You’re fucking joking right? You’re fucking with us.”

“Michael, I–I–” and she’s crying. Hiccuping sobs that she can’t stop and she wants to lay down, curl up, and never move again. Michael, strangely, reacts with a calm that she wasn’t expecting. He crosses the room and grabs her into his arms, a crushing weight that makes her feel less like she’s floating away. “I don’t know what to do,” she sobs.

There’s a crashing sound and they all turn–except for Gavin, he’s still staring off, Jack thinks he’s in shock–to Ryan. He punches the wall again, lets out a scream that makes the hair on the back of Jack’s neck stand on end. Ryan punches the wall until his hand is bloody and Adam finally restrains him. Lindsay gathers him into her arms. He presses his face into her neck and inhales, his breathing ragged.

—

“Hey kid,” Geoff rasps.

The little girl has quieted in the last few minutes. “Yeah?” she sniffles.

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure, Mr.–”

“Geoff.”

“Mr. Geoff.”

He laughs. It hurts. “Just Geoff.”

“Okay, ‘Just Geoff’. What do you need me to do?” Her hand is warm where it hold his. He feels very cold.

“You can use a phone right?” he asks.

She scoffs. “I’m 9. Of course I can.”

Geoff exhales through his nose, the type of laugh Gavin makes fun of him for. “Alright then Dougie Howser.” He hand her his phone. Neither of them mention the blood on it. “Pull up the little note app–yeah that one. Perfect. Think you can type up what I say?”

She smiles at him. “Probably text faster than you, old man.”

Geoff returns the smile. Thinks to himself that if he ever has a daughter he’d want her to be like this kid. He pushes the thought that having a daughter some day might not be an option for him anymore.

“Okay. Here it goes…”

—

The door to Geoff’s room opens and they all turn to look. The little girl walks out, Geoff’s phone gripped tight in her hand. She’s got blood on her clothes. Geoff’s blood.

“He wanted you to read this,” she says. “I’m sorry if all the words aren’t spelled right. I did my best.”

Jack steps forward, takes the phone from the girl, and hands it back to Michael. She stoops down to the girl’s level until they’re face to face. “What’s your name?” she asks.

The girl meets her gaze. Jack and see the fire burning behind her eyes even through the bruises. “I’m Jordan. What’s yours?”

“Jack.”

“Weird name for a lady,” Jordan says. 

“I’m not a regular kind of lady,” Jack replies.

Jordan nods. “He said that,” she starts. Her voice is shaking. “He said you were all crazy. But the good kind of crazy. ‘ _Extraordinary’.”_

Jack feels a lump in her throat but she does her best to clear it before pulling the girl in for a hug. Just like Michael, the girl’s arms feel like a vice but it’s exactly what Jack needs. They part and Jordan tentatively reaches out to take Jack’s hand, and Jack takes it. “Michael, what does it say?”

Michael stares down at the phone, clears his throat. “ _Hey assholes,”_ he reads. “ _Sorry for getting myself shot, but you know me. Always gotta be a hero. Not sure about my chances on this one. Figured I’d get this down in case I gotta go suck the big dick in the sky. You guys, my crew, my_ family _. You do everything for me. You’re a big bunch of fucking cocksuckers–especially you Gavin–but you have never once let me down. If I’m gone, if this is what gets me, I wanted you to know that. I’m proud of us. I’m proud of our city. I love you guys. Jack, if this is it for me, the crew is yours, old friend. Go misbehave.”_

“Fucker,” Jack says through her tears, she’s got a small smile on her face. “That motherfucker.”

—

They leave Los Santos when they lose Geoff.

They leave a trail of destruction for him in their wake to make sure no one in Los Santos will ever forget Geoff Ramsey and the Fake AH Crew.

**Author's Note:**

> I NEVER KILL PEOPLE ALMOST EVER
> 
> THIS HURT ME
> 
> find me on tumblr @scrob-lord


End file.
